Be Kind, Rewind Again
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Inspired by Audrey Parker's Day Off. Tru and Jack take a vacation to Haven, Maine, where they meet Audrey Parker and end up reliving the day with her. Can they figure out what's going on before it's too late? Tru/Jack, Audrey/Chris, Audrey/Nathan


**Tru Calling and Haven Crossover: Be Kind, Rewind… Again**

**Chapter One  
><strong>

The sun's golden rays beamed down on the somber New York day below. The day of Jensen Ritchie's funeral. Tru Davies stood motionless, _felt _emotionless. She just stood there watching people pass her and offer vague words of comfort. People didn't even bring flowers anymore. Though Harrison and Davis tried to pull her away from Jensen's casket, Tru did not move. She just stood there.

"Tru, don't blame yourself for this. You did what you had to do," Davis reminded her quietly. Tru just stared at him, saying nothing. What could she say? But she refused to leave Jensen's open casket. She just couldn't.

"I don't want to leave her alone," Harrison whispered to Davis, concerned.

"I know. Neither do I, but she won't listen to either of us, so I think we should just leave her alone."

Harrison and Davis said a few more words, though Tru barely registered what they were saying. And then they were gone and Tru was left alone to stare at Jensen's open casket once more.

"Tru…" a voice said. "Hey…"

She turned to look with red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks at Jack Harper who was slowly approaching her, a fresh bouquet of assorted flowers in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Tru asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with her supposed nemesis, Death himself.

"I just came to pay my respects," he replied, handing her the gorgeous bouquet. "I'm…" he sighed. "I'm so, so sorry, Tru."

She forced a small smile at him through her haze of tears.

"Thanks," she said, taking them and setting them down by Jensen's casket. "But why else are you here? It's not like we're…"

"Then what _are_ we, Tru?" Jack asked, concerned, and reached to take Tru's hand into his own. "What do you want to call what we're doing… a relationship?"

"I don't know."

"Look at me, Tru."

She doesn't.

"Tru, look at me… please."

Her eyes glanced upward meeting his and he noticed the grip on his hand become tighter.

"What, Jack? It's not like either of us can fix this. We can't relive that day anymore. Plus, it would only-…"

"What Jensen did to you was unacceptable," Jack said firmly, interrupting her. He hurt you and right now I think… I think we should leave. And you shouldn't be alone after a day like this. Stay with me tonight, okay?"

"But I-…"

"What's wrong, Tru? Why does it feel like you're afraid or ashamed to be with me? I helped you end Jensen's life. I was there for you. But whenever we're in public like this, you always want to push me away."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, I just…" She couldn't bring herself to speak anymore.

Tears clouded her vision as she looked at him, but Jack tugged on her hand gently and led her away from Jensen's casket. Away from the end of abuse. And, hopefully, away from the pain…

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Tru screamed as she sat up abruptly, sweat dripping down her face and heart pounding ferociously. "No… no…"<p>

"Tru…" Jack whispered, his warm hand caressing her bare shoulder. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She looked at him, silent for a moment. Then…

"They keep getting worse, Jack. Every night they get worse and worse. I don't know what to do. Maybe I just shouldn't sleep at all."

"They're all about Jensen?" he asked.

She nodded.

His warm hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek as he gently wiped her tears away. "Maybe that's a sign," he offered.

"A sign for what?"

"Getting out of here. Maybe it's being here that's causing you these nightmares night after night. Maybe getting away for a little while would be a good thing. How much vacation time does Davis give you?"

"Two weeks excluding holidays, but I've never used it before."

He leaned forward, brushing a gentle kiss against her forehead. Then he pulled back as he looked into her beautiful the beautiful orbs of her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Maybe now is the perfect time to use up some of that."

"Davis told me a few days ago that his friend has this timeshare in Haven, Maine. I could use it for a week if I wanted to. The place is supposed to be pretty nice, too. Right near the water and everything. There's even this bar… The Grey Gull. And there's this woman Davis said I should meet. She works for the Haven Police Department. Audrey something… I think…"

"You think you're up for that? A vacation?"

"Jack, even you know better than to think we get days off. I just…"

"Hey," Jack told her, gently brushing away some of her messy brown curls from her eyes. "All I'm saying is you should consider it, okay? I'll come with you if you want me to."

Tru took a deep breath. "I think… I think I'd like that."

"Go back to sleep. We'll figure this out later."

"I can't," Tru whispered, voice quivering. "Not if I'm gonna keep having nightmares like this."

"Come here," Jack murmured, pulling her against his chest. He instantly felt some of the tension dissipate from her tensed muscles. "Better?"

"A little," she replied softly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Everything's gonna be okay. You just need a bit of a break."

He weaved his fingers through her messy tangle of hair, stroking the brown tendrils gently. He felt her hot tears burn invisible marks on his chest, indelible reminders of pain she was trying so hard to escape from.

"Go back to sleep, Tru," he whispered.

Minutes later, he looked down to see the brunette finally sound asleep against his chest. He watched her for a few moments. In this sacred space – one where they could forget about the rules of Life, Death and balance – he could just be with her. Like this. No competition. No games. Just the two of them together skin to skin in passion and defiance.

That was enough. For now.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: **OK, I'll be perfectly honest... I don't really know where I'm going with this story yet. I just love Tru Calling and Haven and see a lot of similarities between the two, namely Jason Priestley's appearance and the "Audrey Parker's Day Off" episode. I really love both Audrey and Tru and I thought it would be fun to have Jack and Chris in the same story. Updates will be infrequent, however, so please bear with me! Please review!


End file.
